1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a modulating burner apparatus, and more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to a gas fired appliance incorporating a modulating burner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most conventional gas fired burner technologies utilize a single chamber burner designed to operate at a fixed flow rate of combustion air and fuel gas to the burner. Such technologies require that the burner cycles off in response to a control system which determines when the demand for energy has been met, and cycles back on at a predetermined setpoint when there is a demand for more energy. One example of such a typical prior art system which is presently being marketed by the assignee of the present invention is that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,723,513 and 4,793,800 to Vallett et al., the details of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The assignee of the present invention has also developed a continuously variable modulating burner apparatus for a water heating appliance with variable air and fuel input, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,926 to Baese et al. In the Baese apparatus combustion air and fuel are introduced separately in controlled amounts upstream of a blower and are then premixed and delivered into a single chamber burner at a controlled blower flow rate within a prescribed blower flow rate range. This allows the heat input of the water heating appliance to be continuously varied within a substantial flow range having a burner turndown ratio of as much as 4:1. It should be understood by those skilled in the art that a 4:1 burner turndown capability will result in the appliance remaining in operation for longer periods of time during a typical seasonal demand than an appliance with less than 4:1 burner turndown ratio, or with appliances with no turndown ratio at all.
More recently, the assignee of the present invention has developed a water heating appliance including a dual-chamber burner, with dual blower assemblies providing fuel and air mixture to the chambers of the burner, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,286,594 to Smelcer, the details of which are incorporated herein by reference. Through the use of the dual blower assemblies this system is capable of achieving turndown ratios of as much as 25:1 or greater. It should be understood by those skilled in the art that a 25:1 burner turndown capability will result in the appliance remaining in operation for longer periods of time during a typical seasonal demand than an appliance with less than 25:1 burner turndown ratio, or with appliances with no burner turndown ratio at all.
There is a continuing need for improvements in modulating burners which can provide modulation of heat input over a wider range of heat demands. Particularly there is a need for systems providing high turndown ratios with reduced mechanical complexity at significantly reduced cost as compared to known practices today.